


Dormir

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 21 de Fictober 2020 - Después de comer, como humanos normales y corrientes, se habían echado en un sofá a descansar. Francia, sentado en su rincón favorito del sofá, revisaba un canal tras otro buscando un programa que les entretuviera. No tenía ganas de poner las noticias.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Dormir

Después de comer, como humanos normales y corrientes, se habían echado en un sofá a descansar. Francia, sentado en su rincón favorito del sofá, revisaba un canal tras otro buscando un programa que les entretuviera. No tenía ganas de poner las noticias. Ambos tenían la actualidad demasiado presente en su cabeza. 

España se acabó tumbando y no encontró mejor cojín sobre el que descansar su cabeza que el regazo de Francia. No dejó pasar la oportunidad de comentarlo, ante lo cual su compañero se rió. Cuando por fin dio con la película, abandonó el mando en el reposabrazos y miró ausente la pantalla. Su mano acabó apoyada en la cabeza de la otra nación. Su pelo rebelde era suave y le producía un agradable cosquilleo al rozar la palma de su mano. El dueño de esa cabellera no se quejó de que fuese inapropiado, así que siguió con su terapéutico masaje hasta que le escuchó respirar pesadamente.

Pues nada, se había dormido. Si algo le gustaba a España era dormir. Se le daba tan bien que a veces hasta le sorprendía. Una vez lo había visto dormir de pie en una discoteca. Aún a día de hoy no comprendía cómo había logrado dicho hito.

Una sonrisa cariñosa curvó sus labios y observó su perfil relajado e inocente. Bueno, no le hacía daño a nadie y trabajaba duro, como el que más. No pasaría nada si le dejaba descansar un horita. La mano izquierda se quedó apoyada en esa cabeza, la cual meció suavemente. La derecha se desvió y le tocó el trasero. 

Si iba a hacer de almohada, algo tendría que obtener a cambio, ¿no? Y a él le gustaba el cobro en especias.


End file.
